A Beginning: The Life Adventures of Revin Saavo
by sphere o' fear
Summary: made up my own character: revin saavo he is a jedi, but will soon be corrupted by the dark side


_Star Wars: A Beginning _

Star Wars: A Beginning

The Life Adventures of Revin Saavo

**Isabella Del Frate**

**8/20/2008**

Chapter I: Kidnapped!

"Sir?" called out a synthetic voice. "My sir, are you alright?" The voice faded. Small bombardments were jarring the ship, low rumbles echoed from the bow and the starboard. Slipping in and out of consciousness, laid Revin Saavo. A combat droid had made its way into Saavo's sleeping chambers and waited patiently for the human to awaken.

"Sir?" it piped once more. "Hmm…" The droid seemed to make an automatic sigh. "I must do something. _Possible Conclusion_: I can carry the human to an escape pod. After all, I have already added the launch coordinates into my internal memory-card… and this human does seem to be in need of assistance." The droid carried on with its thoughts. Something about this man made the droid wonder. After a short while, the droid agreed with its unadulterated plan to kidnap Revin Saavo. Suddenly, a blaring alarm went off, declaring that the battleship was quickly losing altitude and that the remaining crew should consider abandoning ship!

"_Mission_: I must move quickly if this human is to live." The droid began to speak to Revin. "Sir, I have decided to devote my services unto yourself. Since you are unconscious, I must assume that you require immediate medical attention and cannot refuse my offer." it finished. With that said, the droid gently lifted Revin's body up.

"These are very delicate creatures indeed." commented the droid. It scanned the area for any other living beings, watching carefully as it stepped towards the exit. "_Statement_: No life forms seem to be here. I shall go ahead to the escape pods." The droid soon gathered up speed, though still cradling the unconscious Revin. When the droid turned at one corner, it was faced with some obstacles. Three Sith Troopers were patrolling the hallway; all were armored and ready with blasters. One of them pointed at the droid and barked "Halt, droid!" The combat droid stopped as it was told and cocked its metal head a little.

"_Threat:_ You keep your distance, soldier. I am on a mission to save this man." it said, holding its ground. Two of the troopers scoffed behind their face shields. "Well, looks like we have ourselves a feisty little scrap of metal here, boys. Shoot them." Within a blink of an eye, the droid shifted into combat mode, pulling out its gun with a free hand and shooting all three Sith Troopers before they had time to pull their triggers. The droid looked quite pleased with itself and then quickly put away its weapon.

Several minutes later, a frantic Republic soldier appeared just before the droid and Revin Saavo entered the last escape pod. He seemed puzzled at the fact that a droid had been carrying one of his comrades. Suddenly as if on cue, Revin groaned weakly and started to open his eyes.

"Master?" the droid replied.

"Saavo?" the Republic soldier said, astonished. "Are you okay, sir?"

Revin squinted at the ceiling lights and turned his head slowly, discovering he was being held by the huge droid. The soldier noticed that he was quite uncomfortable now.

"I order you to put this man down on the floor." he said sharply, eyeing the droid. "Just what were you doing with him anyway?" The droid seemed to be confused, turning its head in both directions. Excluding the soldier's order, the droid stood in front of the escape pod.

"_Suggestion_: I believe we must take Master Saavo to an escape pod and abandon _the_ _Legacy II_, sir. It is his only chance of survival." it stated. "You may accompany us if you wish, sir."

"The hell I will. You will stay behind to be blown to smithereens by the Sith and have me take care of Revin, how's that?" the Republic soldier snapped. Revin suddenly lost consciousness once again, lying limp in the droid's arms. In came another stressed Republic soldier. She saluted to the other soldier and took a moment to catch her breath. In the background, they could hear blaster-fire and more rumbling from the engine control room not far off.

"Lieutenant Manden?.... We have lost the main cargo hold....and the front hull has been totally destroyed….Those Sith….they're swarming everywhere! Also I have one other piece of unfortunate news."

"Come on! We don't have much time! Hand him over!" Lieutenant Manden howled over the groaning machinery. The droid glanced at the other soldier.

"Sir?" the female soldier replied. "I regret having to say this but, Commander Solkaa has betrayed us. He's with the Sith. This battle is over." The female soldier looked down at the floor in shame.

"What?!" he bellowed. Lieutenant Manden couldn't believe his ears. To make-up for his unexpectedly surprised reaction, he quickly said "I should've known…that bastard would've--"

"None of us would suspected_ him_ of all people to be a Sith, Ludo!" she cried. "I have to go…" The soldier ran off into another room, leaving the droid and Lieutenant Manden. Both looked at each other, searching for a solution. Lieutenant Manden pinched the area between his eyes and sighed deeply. The droid could understand that this was a gesture that many humans do when they are in a difficult situation. So it quietly waited and watched Revin breathe.

"_Commentary_: Master Saavo is the only one that is calm. Perhaps we should leave now so that he stays calm after he wakes instead of being in this hostile environment." the droid tried again. Lieutenant Manden stared at the droid with a fierce look.

"No. I will stay. You must go and take care of Revin. I have a duty here. I must stop now before it's too late!" he said blatantly. "For the Republic!" The lieutenant took out his blaster rifle and sprinted off.

"Affirmative." replied the droid. The droid shifted it's weight and Revin's onto one foot and reached for the escape pod's key pad with one hand. One droid finger pressed a little green button and few code numbers into the key pad. Seconds after the buttons were set, an air locked door hissed open, releasing pressure. The droid did not look back as it carried Revin Saavo into the pod.

"Welcome, unit number J4-BT9…Uploading launch coordinates…" spoke a perfunctory female voice. The droid had already added in the codes into the computer's databank. Revin Saavo sat up in one of the small seats, head tilted back and breathing deeply. "Launch coordinates download: complete. Commencing terminal sequence." Soon after, the escape pod unlatched from the base and started to shoot out into space. J4-BT9 looked thoughtfully at the unconscious Revin Saavo. Revin turned his head to one side and parted his lips. His eyebrows knit together as if he were in pain, his hands trembling. J4-BT9, noticing all this, cocked it's head and something began whirring in the droid's machinery.

"Master?" it said once. Revin, however did not regain consciousness…yet.

******

Thirty minutes passed until the escape pod finally came into contact from a system. The planet was Coruscant. As a huge machinery-based metropolis wonder, it is home to thousands of politicians and wealthy folk. Unfortunately, within the past several years, the star system has become corrupt with countless thugs and blood lusty bounty hunters. There is no second class, and gangs rule the streets where the wealthy dare not tread. Droids are commonly not welcomed here unless under direct supervision by humans. Meanwhile, J4-BT9 was peeking out the small window. Revin was still in a deep sleep as a human voice crackled over the com-link. J4-BT9 watched him toss and turn in his sleep. "Poor Master," it sighed. The droid stared at Revin for a few more minutes, trying to file through plans of escape after they had landed.

"Hello, anyone there? Hey! Pick up the damn com-link, would ya!" an obvious human shouted from the com-link. J4-BT9's concentration broke as it heard the human voice. J4-BT9 urgently plucked the com-link from its cradle and held the com-link to its oral processor.

"Good day, human. This is unit J4-BT9: combat droid, on active. How may I help you?" the droid answered plainly. The response from the human was a loud scoff, followed by more static.

"A droid?! What the… what are _you _doing talking on the com-link? No, no I must speak with a _human_, got that?" the voice answered back with a huff. J4-BT9 was not startled by this man's request, so it switched to a Twi-lek voice and spoke. Instead of speaking automatically in Basic in a human voice, the air-traffic control man on the com-link would obviously know that J4-BT9 would be faking.

" _Pooché wantaa bana karoo a kii palajek_?" J4-BT9 questioned in Twi-lek. Did you want with speak me, sir?

"Oh, a Twi-lek? Great." was the human's response. After that, there were sounds similar to book pages flipping violently. The man cleared his throat and paused for a long moment.

"Uhh… _Lo kalé bana…. a kii yahaa oku...soharoo." _the man answered slowly. Okay, you can land in this hangar. Suddenly, a map appeared in a holograph, there in red highlights was a skyport.

J4-BT9 chirped and put back the com-link.

"_Commentary_: Oh, dear. This will be more difficult than I calculated."J4-BT9 said, turning to Revin. "But don't worry, Master. I will protect you."

Revin scrunched his closed eyes. Beads of sweat dribbled down his face, into the creases of his nostrils and corners of his twitching mouth. Tears formed underneath his eyelashes and slowly made their way across his cheeks. The droid watched him warily. Suddenly, Revin burst into tears. His mouth opened and saliva rolled down his chin along with a small amount of blood. He snarled and shook his head back and forth as if to avoid being fed something poisonous. He curled up into the seat, his back turned toward J4-BT9. His arms and hands were protecting his face from the outside world. J4-BT9 looked away and made a mechanical sigh.

"Poor, poor Master…" it said in a low voice.

Revin whimpered and then fell silent. The escape pod was coming up shortly to the landing platform. A buzzing siren interrupted the silence as the pod was lowering onto the platform. Steam shot through the pressurized door as J4-BT9 carried Revin off the ramp.

"G-Hey! Halt there, you!" a uniformed man called out, jogging towards J4-BT9. "Do you have permission to land here? And…what's wrong with _him_?"

The droid made a small chirp as it swiftly checked Revin over in its arms. The short-haired man stopped in front of J4-BT9 and dramatically straightened out his uniform. He changed emotions with a lightning-fast movement and stared up at the droid. J4-BT9 craned its neck over the man to briefly scan the area. Eyebrows raised and his pale lips pursed, the man rocked on the balls of his feet as the droid stood still. J4-BT9 cocked its head and something inside screwed tight.

"Well, do you have permission to land in this skyport or not?" questioned the man again. But J4-BT9 didn't respond. It was trying desperately not strangle the man_. Something about this human is extremely…aggravating to me, _thought J4-BT9, _but I cannot place it_. Suddenly, another man came up to the three. The man was older looking than the first.

"Are we having a problem, here?" he asked with a thick accent. He glanced at the other officer and then scrutinized J4-BT9. "So…What do we have here? A big, sturdy combat droid and its...uh…" The man squinted at Revin, still sleeping.

"Master." prompted J4-BT9. The older man snapped his head up to look at the droid.

J4-BT9 lowered its head to look down at the man and made a humming sound. Both officers exchanged glances. He stepped back from J4-BT9s personal space and jumped to the older man.

"Officer Greel, I believe this droid is unauthorized to land here. Why don't we just plate it, confiscate the pod, send it to Coruscant High Authorities, and then have it leave? It shouldn't take more than a few days and anyway….oh…. we should probably get that drunk to leave as well." he said in a low voice. "You know how the people get when they see these drunkards stumbling around like a sick Bantha and then a free-roaming droid on top of that…."

Officer Greel, still staring at J4-BT9, finally broke his gaze and nodded to the other man. J4-BT9 sighed and shook its heavy head with disbelief to annoy the officers.

"_Agitated Remark:_ I have not yet said anything, but instead you would take me and my poor master down to Authorities just because you _believe _I am a threat?" replied the droid. "I don't _believe _that is really fair."

The young man gave Officer Greel a confused look and shrugged his shoulders. Officer Greel was the one to respond; he pushed away the other man and stepped right in front the droid's metal torso and frowned. He raised his hand, shaped into a knuckle, and rapped on the exterior of J4-BT9s armor. A small echo rumbled inside of the droid as Officer Greel smacked his lips.

"You-are-not-a-human," he stated. "nor a bird, not an animal, not even a goddamn plant! You are a machine. Made by humans, made for humans, and you will be destroyed by humans. You have no say in what we can and will decide."

And with that, J4-BT9 grabbed the officer's neck and lifted him slowly to have him meet its gaze. A loud whirring occurred within the droid's machinery. The man choked for air and scrambled to free his neck from the droid's vice-like grip. Revin was still laying unconscious in one of the J4-BT9s arms.

"_Threat:_ I will use full force on your puny, human form if you do not grant me and my master citizenship here on Coruscant! I will annihilate anyone, man or beast, who has the stupidity to stand in my master's way!" J4-BT9 warned with a strange, automatic tone. This is what combat droids were supposed to sound like all the time. Not many would be able to stand the ridiculous orders and racism as J4-BT9. The young officer had a pasted-on look of terror as the droid approached him in "engage mode".

"N-No, don't! Please, I –I'll do anything for you!" he sputtered, his pupils dilated. "Anything ya want! Anything at all, just name it and I can get it for you!"

J4-BT9 stopped in its tracks and released the unconscious Officer Greel. The droid cocked its head once again and stood in front the trembling officer.

"I will not tolerate a little sniveling insect begging for mercy. But unfortunately, you hold something dear to my master. A thing I cannot "pull out of thin air" as you humans say." J4-BT9 said, toneless. "Fortunately for you, you know what I am seeking. And if you do not give this to me, do you know what will happen?"

The young officer nodded slowly, mouth ajar, and reached for a steel metal card and a hover-car pass in his belt bag. The angered droid watched his every move, searching for any uncertainty. The officer handed J4-BT9 the cards with a slightly relieved expression on his face.

"Fly to the City Council Center downtown, they uh….they should be able to help you and your friend. Well, um, the local tenants are located near the Epi-Rail station, near the edge of the Intercity if you need shelter. I should advise a sober human to go with you--just in case another official finds you wandering about without supervision." he answered quietly. J4-BT9 glanced down at Revin and snatched the two cards from the man's hand.

"_Statement_: I am glad we have reached a consensus, Officer. I expect to not find any further trouble while my master rests here, correct?"

"Uh, yes correct." said the young man, straightening his uniform once more. "No more trouble."

The droid walked away from the officer with a swift movement and then headed for a rental hover car. Quickly, the officer walked away to inspect some newly dropped off cargo containers. Hover cars are commonly parked in any useful area, a place where a lost person would need transportation in a short amount of time. Droids however, are not allowed to operate any vehicle unless driving would somehow create a hazard to its human master. In this case, a "drunken" Revin Saavo would not be in a state fit for driving a hover car, so J4-BT9 would take his place for now. The two finally arrived to a decent car. This particular type of hover car was a newer, sharper model. The metal color was almost flawless; a nice, cheery yellow paint covered the car.

"_Statement_: I believe this car will have to do, Master." said the droid, peering into the cockpit. The seats were however, in much poorer a quality than the outside portion of the vehicle. They were not anything to boast about; the plasti-fiber was torn up and there was a large chunk missing from the passenger's seat. It looked as though a wild rancor pup was let loose in the car. J4-BT9 made a clicking noise--_tsk-tsk-tsk__--_as it walked to the other side to buckle up Revin in the passenger's seat. Revin, lying there in his deep sleep, sat comfortably upright in the seat, and relaxed his pained expression into a calm one. The droid cocked its head and made a note of this, then started to move to the driver's side. As J4-BT9 got seated, it noticed the sun had tucked itself away behind some low clouds off to the west. Soon it would be dark, and that is when the creatures from the underground district would come out. Local cantinas began to illuminate their "welcome" signs from afar, but soon the whole capital of Coruscant would be lit up. J4-BT9 started the ignition and drove off into the dark.

******

Early the next morning, Revin awoke. He found himself lying in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar hotel room…alone. The sheets smelled like acid, not too different from the industrial air. Revin started breathing heavily, still searching around for something familiar to him. He grabbed the covers hesitantly and threw them off to the side. He inspected his torso, legs, arms, and…his face. Revin jumped out of bed, quite literally, and scanned the area for a restroom. He spotted one out from the corner of his eye. Taking very large steps, Revin bounded for the restroom. There, he found a small mirror, pinned to the front wall where the sink sat as well. He seized the countertop next to the sink and stared into the mirror. _Is that… me?_ Revin thought, _How long..._ He was perhaps a little disappointed with his dirtied features. He touched his cheek and traced the outline of his lips. Suddenly, Revin brought both his hands put to his face and dragged them from the widow's peak of his hair down to his jaw-line. He turned on the cold water in the sink and splashed his face with the refreshing, cool water. He tightened his jaw as he rediscovered himself in the mirror. His eyebrows knitted together, and then he spun the "cold" knob off. His reflection stared back at him in disgust. Water dripped from his chin and onto his tunic, making a light pitter-patter sound.

"Rrrrrah!" he shouted at the mirror. Revin ran himself into the wall and ripped the mirror off and threw it out into the living room. His breathing slowed as he stared back at the mirror-less wall. His nostrils flared as he replayed the moment in his mind. Something happened on _the Legacy_, something horrible. Revin turned away from the wall and headed out into the kitchen. A clean hand towel was conveniently placed on the countertop as Revin walked around the table. Something caught Revin's eye as he passed the table again. A holograph disc. He picked it up to access it, but he paused for doing so. He noticed the shape and size was not of common origin, instead it was smaller and had an odd receiver end on it. No symbols, no serial code numbers, not even a brand. Revin found the access button and clicked it. Suddenly, a grey ten- inch figure formed onto the entry pad. It was in the fuzzy-shape of a droid. Revin did not recognize this droid, nor did he really care. He set the holograph down on the table, pulled a chair out and sat down. The holograph had some static and then began the play sequence.

"Hello, Revin Saavo. I am heavy combat droid unit number J4-BT9. You may not know me, but I am honored to say that you have been safely rescued from the space assault regarding the Republic battleship, _the Legacy_ and the Sith battleship, the _Interceptor_. I have given my services to you; I have sworn allegiance and my loyalty to you and I will continue to do so unless I am fallen. As you may already have noted, there is very little to sustain your human lifestyle here in this room besides a limited water supply and weak shelter. I have gone to obtain some food and credits for you. I plan to leave the planet as soon as you are fit and well enough to travel. I hope you are comfortable as this hotel will be your new home for the next few days. J4-BT9: signing out." The droid figure disappeared into digitized pixels and then the holograph turned off.

Revin was slightly puzzled by his newfound security guard, but relaxed after a few minutes of meditating. He closed his eyes and lifted his chin up. His eye-balls were darting side to side beneath their thin lids. His Adam's apple bobbed slightly as he swallowed and concentrated on his difficult thoughts. Flashbacks flooded Revin's mind, happy ones, tragic ones, maddening ones. Suddenly, he frowned: there was no solution to his predicament. Only his flashbacks were reoccurring: there weren't any visions.

Chapter 2: Into the City

J4-BT9 unlocked the hotel room door with one swift arm and entered into the room. Revin cloaked himself behind the end of a nearby wall. While it walked into the kitchen and set down the groceries, Revin watched silently as the droid took no notice. He closed his amber colored eyes and exhaled without a sound. J4-BT9 froze in its place.

"Master, is that you?" it called out immediately. "I know you are there."

Suddenly, Revin flew out from behind and seized hold of his hidden lightsaber. The droid set a can of bacta and a syringe onto the table and motioned Revin to take it. It started to make a clicking noise, as if to persuade him. Revin stared at the unarmed droid with disgust.

"I have no need of this, droid." he said promptly. "But, I believe I must thank you first for your quick thinking."

J4-BT9 bowed before Revin sincerely. It watched him with sharp precision of his simple actions. As Revin moved about the room, so did the droid. He walked to the table and inspected the credits and the many provisions that the droid had scrounged up.

"May I presume that we have a mutual agreement, sir?" asked the droid lightly, its ophthalmic receptors still fixed on Revin. "Of course, taken the circumstances—

"Listen here, I understand you were trying to rescue me, but…. I was _not _in danger. My life was not to be meddled with back on the ship." Revin said loudly. He stared at the floor in anguish, memories flushed into his mind.

The droid answered with a confused whistle. Revin motioned an open hand at J4-BT9 and then looked up at the seven foot droid. The droid cocked its head as if trying to compute what this human was feeling.

"I was one of the main objectives…targets that were to be assassinated. And this is classified work, meaning not even top recon droids can know about what's going on. I am sorry, but this is a mistake. I'm supposed to be dead. And you of all things come and find me…" said Revin, eyeing the droid. "In fact, why _did _you find me?"

J4-BT9 found that question quite ridiculous and simply responded, "_Palpable answer_: Because I was programmed to."

Revin narrowed his eyes. _What if this thing's part of the New Empire? I could be targeted by a whole different crowd__--__and Palpatine. I better start getting some real answers_…he thought alarmingly.

6


End file.
